


''Babe, have you seen my phone?''

by AsgardianDarling



Series: Danny Drabbles [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Dan is cute IDC, Danny drabble, F/M, Fluffy domestic Dan, dan is a dork, little drabble, twist ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: ''Maybe its in the bedroom? or the kitchen?'' she offered, shifting pillows around to see if she could see it anywhere.''Don't think so, I would remember if I had left it there, I vaguely remember having it in my hand right before I set this up.''Getting antsy, she reached over for her purse and called him, hoping to hear the phone ringing somewhere in the house. No sound, ''Do you have it on vibrate, honey?'' she asked.Danny loses his phone, drabble with a twist ending.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/Original Character(s), Dan Avidan/Original Female Character(s), Dan Avidan/You
Series: Danny Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	''Babe, have you seen my phone?''

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie

''So, I'll see you tomorrow at 8, right?" she said into the phone.

"Of course sugar, wouldn't miss it for the world" he answered from his end, "besides, it's at my house, kinda weird if I didn't show up"

"You dork" she joked, "I'll see you then, love ya" she couldn't help but smile instinctively when saying those words.

"Love you back" he said in a rather quiet voice, although it was no secret that he was head over heels in love with her, he knew he'd get teased to hell and back if anyone heard him saying that.

"Lunch breaks over handsome, gotta run"

"Bye gorgeous" he said in an overly-enthusiastic voice. Everything was going according to plan. He laughed softly to himself at his display of happiness and pressed the red button on his phone to end the call and made his way back into the Grump room, where Arin was waiting for him.

"C'mon you overgrown Chía pet," his friend complained turning his head to face him with a mild look of annoyance on his face "we're already behind schedule"

Dan laughed as he made his way to the couch sitting down and grabbing the controller "Calm down skunk stripe, we'll get the episodes out on time"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

7:55 P.M. "and done" Dan said to himself, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Not too bad for having had thrown this together in the past hour, Arin was really enjoying these late recording sessions as of late. Dan knew he was due a couple days off, especially if tonight went according to plan. Looking back at the scene before him he felt his chest swell with pride, it was homey, quaint and romantic, he knew she'd love it. Running his hands through his hair he gave it a bit more volume, just how he knew she liked it and checked himself in the mirror followed by his watch, his beloved would be arriving soon. No sooner did he think of that the doorbell rang. He went over to the door where she stood on the other side, opening it; she was the image of perfection. Her hair was all dolled up in loose curls, her make-up done and a dress that clung to all the right places in her favorite color, his jaw was metaphorically on the floor when he saw her.

''You look absolutely breathtaking, sweetness'' he commented upon seeing her.

''Why thank you mister'' she answered with a grateful smile.

"Please, come in" he told her, raising an eyebrow and motioning his arm into the house, moving aside so she could step inside. She walked passed him and a small gasp left her mouth when she saw what he had done for their evening. In the middle of the living room, he had made them a very nice, very private, very lovely nook where only the two of them would fit. He had placed a large, beige duvet in the middle of the floor and put some cushions and a couple pillows along the edge, just large enough for them to lay back and simply be in one another's company. Next to that on the floor was a small tray that held an array of sensual foods, from chocolate covered strawberries, coconut macaroons to a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket, after all Dan and her were known for having a sweet tooth. There were strategically placed candles around the room, giving it a faint glow of light. The whole scene just perfect for spending a night in with her handsome man.

''My, my'' she said, looking back at him, ''what's the occasion?'', taking advantage and having a proper look at him. He was wearing a stunning, sleek black suit with a light to dark gradient blue shirt underneath, no tie and a couple of buttons left undone, giving the faintest peek at his chest hair, his brown hair loose in wild, unruly curls. He looked so innocent, yet so ready for anything further that may happen. He looked like the perfect mix of a good boy that could turn bad in a moments notice. He looked good enough to eat and lick your fingers afterwards. Her face feeling a bit warm at the sight of him. It never seized to impress her how he could evoke such feelings within her even after all their time together.

''Done looking?'' He asked with a smirk painted on his face, closing the door behind him. Blushing, she put a stray lock of hair behind her ear and giggled, the things he could make her do, like coax out a giggle from a fully grown woman. He walked towards her, enveloping her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her body against his, ''no occasion, just wanted to make my girl feel special'' he said, taking in the scent of her shampoo, sweet and soft, just like her. She took in the smell of his cologne, and his own natural scent, it was enough to make her head spin.

''My girl?'' she laughed, ''Did we somehow travel back to the 1950's?''

''What? Then who else am I supposed to use all these sweet lines on?'' he retorted.

''Hmm, I don't know, you could try Arin, or maybe Ross'' she joked.

He let her go with a laugh and guided her to where the duvet and the food was waiting for them. ''I don't really know how to put one of these evenings together, so I went with my best guesses'' he explained. They both discarded their shoes and carefully sat down, making themselves comfortable. They engaged in small talk, ranging from how his recording sessions had been going, his music and such to everything to do with her job and her upcoming projects. She expressed herself with such passion when talking about her job that he could all but listen to her speak. On the flipside, Dan's stories were so entertaining she could listen to him talk for hours, and talk they did. When they had been sufficiently caught up with both of the goings-on in their lives she realised that she was getting hungry, and the foods on the tray were looking even better now than when she had arrived. Noticing that she was eyeing the tray, he took a chocolate covered strawberry and held it out to her lips, before she could reach out and bite it, he took it to his own mouth and took a bite out of it, moaning at the taste.

''Now, now Danny, that's not fair'' she scolded him, crossing her arms ''Did your mother not teach you to share?''

He smiled a devilish smile, chewed the morsel and swallowed, and moved over to where she was, and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a kiss that tasted of him and of chocolate covered strawberry, it was sweet and sensual, the perfect mix of Dan. Brushing his lips against hers and prodding gently with his tongue she registered the taste of the fruit mingling with his own natural taste. He tasted like heaven. When they finally parted, she reached over and took a strawberry for herself, ''You're not feeding me off kisses, Avidan'' she said eating her own fruit.

''Can't blame a guy for trying,'' he defended. The night continued with them eating the foods he had prepared and also them feeding each other. They exchanged sweet kisses and some more sensual than others. It was just them being shut out from the world, where nothing existed but them. They gradually were getting more comfortable, with her belly full, her body on the plush duvet and the sweet jew next to her, it was the perfect things to lull her into a dazed state. She got closer to Dan and lay her head on his shoulder, him resting his own head on top of hers. They sat there, her hand in his, Dan interlacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over whatever part of her hand he could reach. She could stay here without interruptions for as long as she could, until Dan spoke up.

''Babe, have you seen my phone?'' It brought her out of her dazed state, and she sat up and looked around. The gadget nowhere to be seen.

''Maybe its in the bedroom? or the kitchen?'' she offered, shifting pillows around to see if she could see it anywhere.

''Don't think so, I would remember if I had left it there, I vaguely remember having it in my hand right before I set this up.'' Getting antsy, she reached over for her purse and called him, hoping to hear the phone ringing somewhere in the house.

No sound, ''Do you have it on vibrate, honey?'' she asked.

''Fucking dicks, I do, we won't hear it like this, let me go see if I can find it in the bedroom.'' he stood up from his spot and made his way into the bedroom, while she moved some more pillows around, hoping to find the phone. When she couldn't find anything she stood up and looked in between the couch cushions, behind the couch, in the kitchen and even in the fridge, nowhere was the phone to be found.

''Hey, Dan'' she yelled from across the living room, ''any luck in there?''

''None at all, I'll give it another once over'' he yelled back, ''Why don't you sit back down, I'll see where else I can look.''

She couldn't quite sit down and relax if Dan was having an issue like this, so she just stood in the middle of the duvet and looked around, hoping that maybe by miracle she would see it where she had missed it before. Boy, this was really putting a damper on their evening. She was already thinking of who she could call in case it was lost and what would happen to all the information he had on there. Her thoughts were getting the best of her when she finally heard Dan say behind her in a soft voice, ''Found it''

She turned around and there was Danny, down on one knee in front of her and what he was holding in his hand, was definitely not his phone. He was on one knee with a black box held out on his open palm, supported by his other hand, in the black box was a beautiful yet tasteful diamond ring, small, delicate and pretty. She threw a hand over her mouth with a gasp, and reality seemed to escape her for a moment.

''What? who?'' she managed to say, in a small voice.

''Look gorgeous, I didn't know of any other way to do this, but I hope this is ok, here goes'' he began ''since day one, you have made me the happiest man on the face of the earth, and if you give me the chance, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying my best to make you feel the same way,'' he inhaled deeply before letting out the words, ''Will you marry me?'' She didn't respond, she didn't know how to. Here was the man of her dreams, on one knee willing to give her everything she ever wanted, and she couldn't bring herself to give an answer. Time stopped and at the same time was racing by, she knew she was taking a while when she Dan's smile fade when he didn't get an answer, neither good or bad. She knew what she wanted to say, but her body was betraying her by not actively saying anything. Finally being able to snap out of it, she found her voice.

''Daniel Avidan, I will marry you.'' He let out an equally deep exhale and she felt a slight pang of guilt for having him wait as long as she did for an answer. Tears fell freely from her eyes, and she held out her hand to Dan so he could place the ring of her finger. After having placed it she let herself fall into Dan's kneeling form, which prompted them to fall down to the floor, she snuggled her head into Dan's neck, and she heard the sniffles coming from her handsome man. She straightened herself out and looked at him, a look of pure adoration on his face if she ever saw one. She kissed him, tasting their mingled tears, both crying from happiness, until she felt the need to breathe properly again, did she stop kissing him. He held her tighter to him, and stroked her hair, enjoying the moment, and the comfortable weight on him. Tomorrow they'd deal with the scandal of telling everyone, and some very excited friends to scream in their faces how happy they were for them.

But tonight it was only them, safe in their own little nook, safe in their own space, she was safe in Danny's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. I really wanted to add some smut, but I suck at it, so I tried my hand and fluff. Hope I didn't disappoint too much with this little drabble. 
> 
> Thought, critiques, comments?


End file.
